Poison Serpent SW145SD
This Bey is owned by Jasper. Poison Serpent SW145SD is a Balance-Type Beyblade. It is one of a kind, and one of the only beys that thrive in darkness and sorrow for unknown reasons. It battles the best against Defense and Stamina types. It also grows in power when any attack with Dark qualities or Toxin/Poison qualites is used against it. Face Bolt: Serpent The Face Bolt depicts "Serpens", one of the 88 constellations in space. The consteelation represents a snake being tamed by the snake-handler, "Ophiuchus". The design is a green cobra on a Red Face Bolt. It has poison supplies that are emitted if hit dorectly on the face bolt that lowers attack power and lowers Stamina. Energy Ring: Serpent Serpent is green in color and its design represents multiple snakes with two of them in blue with red eyes. It also resembles Medusa's hair. The edges of the Energy ring are very sharp, and defend from attacks from above. If hit hard enough, the energy ring could return an attack of its own. Fusion Wheel: Poison Poison is a Fusion Wheel similar to Dark, Mad and Heat but with much better attack caused by the larger gap between the spikes. It has a number of fifteen blades total. It is able to deflect attacks if used with a low spin track, making it a useful defense wheel. The fifteen blades' barrage attack lowers stamina and attack power like a deadly poison. The blades' slope and shape also deflect attacks that are not from the bey itself. "Beams/Lasers/Flame/etc." Spin Track: SW145 (Switch 145) Switch 145 has three wings which can be removed and "Switched" to have either defensive or offensive properties. It is switched by removing the performance tip and pulling the wings down. Attack is the side with the triangle designs, and defense is the opposite side. Performance Tip: SD Semi Defense does not wobble as much as defense does. It provides exceptional stamina, and also has attack properties as well. Its best feature would be its ability to regain balance no matter how far it is pushed. It ideal for both stamina and defense combos. It has good traction and can spin perfectly on almost any surface, including sand. This improved Sd tip also protects from bad recoil and helps it stay on the ground when hit from below. Abilties 1. Armored Intense Mode: The energy ring of Poison Serpent is incredibly sharp, so therefore when hit from above, the attack is rendered useless and the opposing bey is damaged instead. 2. Poisonous Deflector: The fifteen blades on the Poison Fusion Wheel acts as a deflector for attacks. Attacks to the new and improved Poison Wheel will be deflected and the opposing bey might even recieve an attack in return, due to the bey being left wide open for attacks after their own attack has been deflected. 3. Switch Blade: The spin track of Poison Serpent has two modes, Attack and Defense. When hit by the attack mode, attacks are doubled, if not tripled in power from what they are in Defense mode. The defensive mode however, deflects attacks easily while attack mode leaves Serpent with less deflecting capabilities. Dark Move! Venom Genocide (also called Venom Strike): This finishing move is refered to as a "Dark Spin Technique." Serpent glows with a combination of Dark Green, Dark Blue, and Black. Three of the fifteen blades on the fusion wheel glow. (Every fifth one.) These are dangerous if touched, as they are extremly poisonous, and would throw the bey extremly off balance if attacked. In the next part of the move, Serpent collides with the opposing bey with incredible force. The opposing bey is pushed into the air, where it is constantly attacked by Serpent vertically. After this, a huge firey explosion ensues in mid air. This force acts on all portions of the opposing bey. With the force of the explosion and the height at which the bey falls, it will end up in more than one piece. As far as it looks with the beast itself, a large number of serpents are generated out of Poison Serpent. They all grab a part of the opposing beast and shoot up high into the air, where the resulting explosion up close can cause serious damage. Gallery 266.jpg|Poison Serpent in action. Ijnsdnnlfg.png|Poison Serpent poison_serpent.png|The Serpent Face Bolt and Energy Ring. Poison Serpent.jpg|Poison Serpent! 22444-371.jpg|Venom Genocide! 22612-203.jpg|Poison Serpent, frozen image 22628-187.jpg|Poison Serpent slamming into an opposing bey. 22644-171.jpg|The beginning phase of Venom Genocide. 260px-SerpentVenomStrike.jpg|Venom Genocide Venom Strke.jpg|Venom Genocide, continued Venom Strike.jpg|Dark Move: Venom Genocide